1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roofs. In one aspect, the invention relates to a simulated exposed roof rafter end. In another aspect, the invention relates to a simulated exposed roof rafter end with an integral rain gutter support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pitched roof is typically constructed with a plurality of parallel rafters that support the overlying roof deck and shingles. The rafters extend beyond the building walls to form eaves comprising a soffit attached to the undersides of the rafters and a transversely-extending eaves fascia that encloses the rafter ends within the eaves. However, certain architectural styles call for exposed rafter ends that may extend beyond the eaves or roof line. With such a style, the rafter ends should all extend the same distance beyond the eaves or roof line to establish an architectural appearance of uniformity. Consequently, it is necessary to trim each of the rafter ends by hand, which involves striking a line along the rafter ends parallel to the roof line and cutting each rafter to the line, a time-consuming and costly process. Furthermore, it may be desirable to give the exposed rafters a decorative shape, which, in addition to cutting the rafter ends to length, involves hand cutting the selected design to provide the desired shape. This also is a time-consuming process and can involve the generation of a significant quantity of waste material.
Flat roofs are also constructed with exposed rafter ends, with the same construction requirements and limitations as for the pitched roof described above.
Rain gutters are used to catch precipitation flowing off the roof and direct it to selected locations, generally away from walkways and entryways. Rain gutters are typically installed along the roof line by attaching the rain gutter to the eaves fascia with brackets or other mounting fixtures. However, exposed roof rafter ends extending beyond the fascia or roof line can interfere with or complicate the installation of rain gutters, or can preclude the use of rain gutters altogether.